<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Orden Roja by GiliArt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008648">La Orden Roja</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt'>GiliArt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fictional Religion &amp; Theology, Human Sacrifice, Imbolc, Memory Alteration, Samhain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilgamesh odia a la Orden Roja y sólo quiere escapar, pero cuando está por cumplir veinticinco años, ciertos sucesos le mostrarán el alcance y la realidad que se negaba a reconocerle a la Orden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 31 de octubre del 1834 - All Hallows Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En la explanada de un amplio castillo de piedra, más de cien personas encapuchadas de rojo se reunieron en silencio, todos llevaban una máscara de toro negro, no era posible distinguir entre hombres y mujeres, nadie sabía quién era quién, todos eran iguales, formaban una sola unidad, un único ser.</p><p>Esta era la noche de All Hallows Eve, el día en que los espíritus volvían a caminar sobre la tierra que alguna vez les había pertenecido para poseer a los vivos. Esta noche, aquellos que habitaban en las afueras del castillo, la gente del pueblo de Moldavia, vestía de negro, se encerraban en sus casas, no encendían ningún fuego ni hacían sonido alguno para no atraer la atención de ningún espíritu, ellos no querían ser poseídos, la sola idea de este peligro los llenaba de miedo; en contraste, en el castillo de la Orden Roja, ocurría todo lo contrario.</p><p>Una gran hoguera había sido prendida en el centro de la explanada, los devotos disfrazados de toro comenzaron a bailar y a cantar, brincaban con alegría y gritaban a los espíritus claras invitaciones a poseerlos, cada miembro de la Orden debía ofrecer su cuerpo en la noche de Samhain.</p><p>El castillo estaba lleno de luz y ruido, la bandera de Moldavia: un rectángulo rojo con la imagen de una vaca amarilla en el centro, una estrella de cinco puntas coronándola, una luna en cuarto creciente a la derecha y una flor a la izquierda, ondeaba suavemente con la brisa de la noche.</p><p>Uno de los enmascarados dejó de bailar abruptamente, su cuerpo se sacudió una, dos, tres veces, le vino una tos tan fuerte que se llevó las manos enguantadas en terciopelo negro hacia la garganta, parecía tener problemas para respirar, parecía que se ahogaría, pero de pronto, los huecos de los ojos en la máscara de toro se iluminaron de un tenue amarillo y un instante después el enmascarado se quedó quieto, su tos desapareció y con lentitud caminó hasta un área llena de sillas en las que otros toros de ojos amarillos ya habían tomado asiento.</p><p>Cerca de la media noche, todos los miembros de la Orden habían cumplido su labor y ahora, los espíritus aguardaban en sus cuerpos prestados para presenciar el ritual de la cosecha y disfrutar del banquete.</p><p>Frente a la entrada del castillo que daba hacia la explanada, habían sido dispuestos cinco asientos en fila, el de en medio era un trono de oro adornado con fino terciopelo negro y relucientes gemas de varios tipos, tamaños y colores, a cada lado del trono había un par de asientos más pequeños forrados de terciopelo rojo y pequeños ornamentos de oro.</p><p>Los toros guardaban silencio, esperando con devoción a los anfitriones que dirigirían el ritual y por supuesto, a la deidad que sería el centro de la celebración, aquel que sólo se dejaba ver en la noche sagrada: el señor de la Orden Roja, el rey Samhain, el poderoso león de ojos rojos.</p><p>De pronto, de la puerta del castillo salió una figura ataviada con una túnica negra y una máscara de ratón que le cubría toda la cabeza. Se detuvo al lado de los asientos de terciopelo y saludó con un ademán a los toros quienes aplaudieron gustosos hasta que el ratón se sentó en la silla del extremo izquierdo. Un minuto después, una segunda figura salió, llevaba la misma vestimenta oscura que el ratón pero su máscara correspondía a un búho. La escena de aplausos se repitió y el ave tomó su lugar en el extremo derecho. Posteriormente, salió el cuervo y se sentó a la izquierda del trono, el halcón a la derecha y justo en la mitad de la noche; el león, grande, majestuoso, vistiendo una gran capa roja y una corona dorada, salió del castillo siendo recibido por cálidos aplausos y gritos de bienvenida. Los toros se pusieron de pie y alabaron al rey; el ratón, el búho, el cuervo y el halcón también se levantaron de sus asientos y luego se postraron ante la majestad de espesa melena rubia y brillantes ojos de rubí.</p><p>El león caminó con elegancia hasta el trono, ocupó su lugar e indicó a los demás miembros que también se sentaran. El rey levantó su mano izquierda con elegancia y el cuervo entendió la señal, se levantó y caminó hacia el frente para iniciar el discurso inaugural.</p><p>—Bienvenidas sean las almas del más allá que hoy nos acompañan, un año más ha transcurrido y aunque deberíamos estar celebrando la llegada del heredero de la Orden, su majestad, el señor Samhain, no ha considerado digno a ninguno de los conejos para traer al mundo a su hijo, por eso hoy, en nuestra gran noche de fiesta ¡Los conejos serán sacrificados! —gritó para que todos lo escucharan y alzó los brazos para darse importancia provocando que los toros aplaudieran con gusto— ¡Traed a los fracasos! —ordenó.</p><p>El ratón se puso de pie, chasqueó los dedos y una puerta lateral se abrió, de ella se asomó un cuerpo portando una túnica blanca completamente abierta revelando que se trataba de una mujer, pues no llevaba puesto más que la túnica, exhibiendo sus formas, llevaba además una careta de conejo blanco y su cabello negro y ondulado caía libre hacia los lados, la mujer caminó despacio como si estuviera aturdida, detrás de ella otros once conejos se dirigieron hacia la explanada, frente a la gran hoguera, adelante del trono y su séquito. Las mujeres formaron una fila, ninguna dijo palabra, ninguna tenía ataduras, pero sus movimientos eran lentos y erráticos, como si les costara trabajo coordinar sus pasos.</p><p>—¡Estos son los conejos que no han cumplido con su misión! —El Cuervo retomó su discurso— ¡Por un año, la Orden las cuidó y las alimentó; sin embargo, ninguna de ellas cautivó a nuestro Señor Samhain, ninguna llamó su atención, son un fracaso! —exclamó en tono acusador.</p><p>Los toros comenzaron a abuchear a las mujeres que se mantenían de pie mientras el viento de la noche agitaba sus túnicas abiertas.</p><p>—¡Calma fieles de la Orden, calma! —pidió la figura con la máscara de ave negra— ¡Ahora pagarán su deuda, con su carne y su sangre! —exclamó y los toros aplaudieron, gritando hermosas alabanzas para Samhain.</p><p>—Como castigo por su ineficiencia, cada una ha bebido una botella entera del brebaje blanco de las brujas, ahora han olvidado su nombre, su país, su pasado, todo, menos caminar y sentarse, ahora no son más que carne y alma en estado neutro, sus almas serán devoradas por nuestro Señor; pero antes, los fieles que le sirven y le adoran pueden disfrutar de su carne —El cuervo alzó los brazos en señal de invitación—. ¡Adelante, tómenlas, compártanlas, espíritus con cuerpos prestados, gocen del placer de la vida en esta noche sagrada! —gritó y luego regresó a  su asiento.</p><p>Los toros se fueron acercando a los conejos. En calma, acordaron hacer pequeños grupos y turnarse para que todos pudieran compartir. El rey y su séquito no participarían en el ritual hedonista, pero observarían todo mientras bebían vino.</p><p>Unas horas después, los conejos habían desaparecido, todos brindaban con copas de fino cristal y degustaban fruta, carne y pan; el séquito del rey bebía en copas de plata, la figura principal de la noche sostenía una copa de oro aún sin abandonar su trono, algunos miembros tocaban música mientras los fieles cantaban y se arrodillaban ante el león para pedir su favor.</p><p>El alba llegaría pronto y los espíritus debían regresar al inframundo, todos estaban felices y satisfechos, la noche de Samhain había sido un éxito y ahora todos clamaban porque el próximo año por fin naciera el heredero de la Orden, el hijo del león que tomaría su lugar cuando llegase a faltar, el líder que guiaría a las próximas generaciones y mantendría vivas las tradiciones y la magia oscura de siglos de antigüedad.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1° de noviembre de 1834 - Cumpleaños</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un joven de piel clara y dorada cabellera caminaba por uno de los pasillos del castillo, sus relucientes botas negras hacían eco al caminar delatando la quietud del lugar, no obstante, el rubio pronto se encontró con una cara conocida que parecía esperarle. Se trataba de Enkidu, un chico de su edad que trabajaba para la Orden. Cuando el joven peliverde llegó apenas un par de años atrás para servir de mensajero , Gilgamesh sintió odio hacia él, detestaba la felicidad que derrochaba su rostro y más aún, envidiaba la libertad que gozaba de ir y venir entre las maravillas del mundo y la cárcel que era el castillo, porque eso era lo que representaba la Orden para Gilgamesh: una prisión.</p><p>La Orden Roja tenía reglas muy estrictas, nadie podía salir del castillo sin un permiso especial, una carta que sólo podía dar el Adorado del Señor Samhain. Esta figura de autoridad había sido elegida hacía varios siglos atrás y su título se heredaba al primero de sus hijos. El último Adorado del Señor Samhain había sido Lugalbanda, el padre de Gilgamesh; sin embargo, hacía unos años, el Castillo había sido atacado y el Adorado y su esposa habían muerto dejando a la Orden en tragedia y al niño rubio con una gran carga sobre sus hombros. Ante esos sucesos, el séquito del rey se había reunido y llegó a la conclusión de que hasta que el niño cumpliera la mayoría de edad, habría un regente que se ocuparía de sus responsabilidades, éste no era otro más que Kirei Kotomine, un cuervo, —en palabras de Gilgamesh—, que se había acostumbrado al poder y no tenía intenciones de dejarlo, un cuervo que jugaba con él, prohibiéndole la salida del castillo y controlando indirectamente casi cada aspecto de su vida.</p><p>La vida del rubio en la Orden era fácil, como hijo del último Adorado de Samhain, Gilgamesh era tratado como la realeza, había tenido la mejor educación posible, los miembros de menor rango lo reverenciaban y se dirigían a él como "su alteza", vestía ropas finas y podía hacer todo lo que le viniera en gana, excepto salir del castillo y renunciar a la única responsabilidad que el regente había puesto a su cargo.</p><p>—Buenos días Gil —saludó el joven peliverde con una gran sonrisa en su rostro— o debería decir buenas tardes, hoy has dormido de más.</p><p>—No quería bajar temprano y encontrarme con el desastre que seguramente dejaron todos los mestizos en su fiesta de anoche —respondió el rubio—, además hoy me duele la cabeza —Se quejó.</p><p>—No te mortifiques tanto, ya casi terminan de limpiar, en unos años quizá seamos invitados a participar —comentó el chico tratando de mantener una conversación serena.</p><p>—¡Ha! Como si Kirei fuera a devolverme mi título —El joven expresó una de las tantas molestias que lo agobiaban: el control que el falso líder tenía sobre él.</p><p>—Debe hacerlo, en cuanto cumplas 25, serás el verdadero Adorado de Samhain y nadie podrá oponerse a tu voluntad, serás quien se comunique directamente con nuestro Señor y su leal séquito —dijo el peliverde calmándolo.</p><p>—Me da lo mismo Enkidu, yo en verdad no creo en estas tonterías —comentó de manera fría y continuó sus pasos siendo seguido por el otro joven.</p><p>Gilgamesh guardaba un secreto, por más fácil que fuera vivir en el castillo, él odiaba a la Orden y creía firmemente que era una gran farsa para sacar provecho de las comunidades cercanas que les temían.</p><p>El tesoro de la Orden Roja estaba compuesto por ofrendas de oro, porcentajes de cosechas, cabezas de ganado y cualquier cosa de valor que pudiera ofrecer la gente del pueblo de Moldavia que le tenía terror al castillo y a los miembros de la Orden. Si el pueblo no pagaba sus ofrendas, entonces gran caos sería desatado: saqueos, raptos, muertes, el pueblo no se salvaría de la furia de los elegidos de Samhain. Esa era la amenaza, un cuento sin fundamento pero realmente efectivo creado por la antigua familia del rubio; no obstante, Gilgamesh no creía en Samhain, en su palabra ni en los rituales, él sabía que todo era una farsa para atemorizar a otros, él quería irse de ahí, lo más lejos posible, lo más pronto que pudiera, porque por más fácil que fuera la vida, el rubio se sentía ahogado en el tedio y harto del aburrimiento, todo eso sumado a los recuerdos perdurables de la muerte de sus padres, le hacían la vida insoportable.</p><p>
  <em>Hacía poco más de veinte años, el pueblo de Moldavia, cansado del miedo por las amenazas de la Orden, había convocado a una revuelta cuyo fin sería tomar el castillo y castigar a todos los paganos que habitaban en él. La gente se armó con antorchas, palas, lanzas, cuchillos, todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacer daño y se dirigieron al gran castillo. Empezaron quemando la puerta de madera y entraron por montones enfrentándose tanto a guardias como a miembros de la Orden que se pusieron en su camino.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gilgamesh tenía tres años cuando ocurrió el ataque, él recordaba que sus padres y él se habían resguardado en una habitación y habían atrancado la puerta, el niño fue abrazado por su madre mientras Lugalbanda con espada en mano, esperaba junto a la entrada, listo para atacar a quien lograse ingresar. Los recuerdos del rubio eran confusos y borrosos, lo último que recordaba era el largo cabello dorado de su madre que lo abrazaba con fuerza, muchos gritos del otro lado de la puerta, ruido de pasos corriendo, histeria y luego todo volviéndose oscuro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando el pequeño Gilgamesh despertó, el ataque había terminado, había muchos muertos, entre ellos sus padres; el castillo había sufrido varios daños estructurales, pero bajo el plan de acción del nuevo regente —Kotomine— la Orden logró reponerse del ataque, reafirmando su poder e incrementando el terror que causaba al pueblo de Moldavia, que resignado, no volvió a armar ataques.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin embargo, en las leyendas y cuentos heredados por generaciones en Moldavia había uno muy famoso: se decía que el poblado sufría de las visitas de una criatura, los rumores describían que se parecía a un león pero con cuerpo humano, que tenía gran agilidad y un apetito de sangre insaciable, se rumoreaba que el origen del color rojo carmesí de los ojos de la criatura se debía a la sangre que bebía de sus víctimas; la gente contaba el relato con miedo y por años se resguardaron cada noche en sus casas pidiendo al cielo por paz, muchas veces habían intentado abandonarlo todo y huir lejos, pero nunca lo consiguieron, la Orden los vigilaba y los acosaba durante el día y, en la noche, el miedo al gran león les impedía moverse, así que poco a poco aceptaron su cruel destino.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luego de la muerte de sus padres, el rubio había crecido en soledad y ahora que estaba por convertirse en adulto, lo único que aminoraba un poco ese estado era la compañía de Enkidu quien se había vuelto su amigo una vez que Gilgamesh había intentado escapar por la puerta de los mensajeros y el peliverde lo descubriera, pronto se había hecho sonar una alarma con la que llegaron algunos guardias para atrapar al traidor, pero Enkidu no entregó a Gilgamesh, en cambio lo encubrió y lo ayudó a escabullirse hasta su habitación. Luego de eso, ambos comenzaron a conversar a menudo y con eso forjaron su amistad, Enkidu era el único que sabía de los verdaderos sentimientos de Gilgamesh con respecto a la Orden, pero no lo juzgaba, lo escuchaba, lo consolaba y el rubio apreciaba eso, ya que sabía que Enkidu era un fiel creyente de la Orden y de Samhain.</em>
</p><p>—No deberías decir eso en voz alta —dijo el peliverde refiriéndose a la nula fe de su amigo hacia la Orden y luego miró hacia todas partes, asegurándose de que nadie lo hubiera escuchado.</p><p>—Ya empieza a darme igual quien me escuche —comentó el rubio poniéndose de buen humor con el miedo en la cara de su amigo.</p><p>—El tiempo pasa y tú no cambias —regañó el chico de ojos amarillentos— ¡Ah! eso me recuerda que hoy es tu cumpleaños, quería ser el primero en felicitarte y de pronto lo olvidé, ya sólo te falta un año para que seas el Adorado de Samhain, deberíamos brindar por eso —sugirió, pero Gilgamesh no se mostró interesado.</p><p>—No me recuerdes esas cosas, me da rabia saber que he pasado otro año más encerrado en esta prisión de piedra —Se quejó en la confianza y libertad que sólo sentía cuando charlaba con quien era su primer y único amigo.</p><p>
  <em>Luego de su intento de escape, Kotomine había ido a ver a Gilgamesh para castigarlo por su falta, pero el rubio no le tuvo miedo, para él, el pelinegro no era más que una sanguijuela sedienta de poder; sin embargo, aquel hombre fue astuto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Sé que intentaste escapar y también sé que alguien te encubrió —Le dijo sin rodeos, a lo que el rubio no se inmutó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Y? —preguntó con burla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Conoces el castigo Gilgamesh —habló seriamente el pelinegro pero con una sonrisa en su rostro mal disimulada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Puede que todos te obedezcan por ser el regente, pero yo no estoy bajo tus ordenes Kirei, intentaré irme de este infierno las veces que sean necesarias hasta conseguirlo —advirtió y luego lo miró con detenimiento—, no te entiendo, eres inteligente, si me dejaras ir tendrías el poder como el verdadero Adorado de Samhain —dijo el rubio intentando convencer a Kotomine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—En efecto —concedió el pelinegro sin aplacar su sonrisa—, pero el séquito de su majestad no sólo me nombró regente de tus obligaciones, también soy el absoluto responsable de tu seguridad, por eso no voy a permitir que escapes ni que hagas tonterías —La Orden Roja era una organización muy estricta y el castigo de Kirei podría llegar a ser mortal si algo le pasaba al rubio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¡Ha! ¿Crees que me preocupa tu bienestar? —preguntó Gilgamesh de manera triunfal— Hahahahahaha ahora me retracto de mis palabras, en verdad eres un tonto, me has revelado tu punto débil, si algo me ocurre serás castigado, bajo esa lógica ¿crees que me sentaré en silencio a ver cómo pasa el tiempo? —cuestionó con burla, pero el pelinegro permaneció tranquilo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Bien, si deseas escapar no te lo impediré —respondió el regente ampliando su sonrisa, a lo que el rubio sintió desconfianza y lo miró con cautela—, pero alguien va a tener que pagar por tus faltas —continuó Kirei— ¿cómo se llama ese chico mensajero de ojos amarillentos? —preguntó fingiendo no recordar y el rubio sonrió.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Crees que ese chico me importa? —cuestionó sintiendo que ganaría la partida.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿En verdad le vas a dar la espalda al único que te ha extendido la mano desinteresadamente? —indagó Kotomine y se encaminó hacia la salida de la habitación pero antes de salir miró por sobre su hombro al joven que tenía una expresión de enfado en su rostro— Eres más frío que yo, ahora no me cabe duda que serás un excelente Adorado de Samhain —dijo con satisfacción y Gilgamesh dobló las cejas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No te atrevas a tocar a Enkidu —advirtió con voz grave pero Kirei no se intimidó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Todo depende de usted, su alteza —se despidió reverenciando al rubio y luego salió.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Con esa amenaza, el rubio había abandonado sus intenciones de escapar casi por completo y ahora se dedicaba a continuar sus estudios y a pasar el tiempo con el amigo que lo había protegido y ayudado.</em>
</p><p>Enkidu miró al rubio que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y suspiró con algo de resignación, luego quiso cambiar el tema a uno más ameno para no molestar a su amigo en una fecha tan especial como su cumpleaños.</p><p>—Entonces hagamos algo más, los nuevos conejos han llegado esta mañana ¿quieres ir a verlos? —preguntó tomando por sorpresa al rubio.</p><p>—¿Tan rápido? —cuestionó en respuesta, pues apenas la noche anterior los conejos habían cumplido su papel en el ritual de la noche de Samhain y ahora, aún no pasadas ni veinticuatro horas, ya había nuevas candidatas.</p><p>—Hay que condicionarlas en apenas tres meses, tú sabes lo agotador que puede llegar a ser ya que tú eres el encargado, entre más pronto comiences, mejor —dijo casi con burla y el otro joven suspiró.</p><p>
  <em>Hacía unos dos años, su majestad el rey, le había comunicado al regente su deseo por celebrar el Imbolc de manera completa. El Imbolc era una fiesta ritual que enaltecía la fertilidad. Por años, el festejo se limitó a una noche con velas, flores, frutas y cánticos, pero el deseo del rey por celebrarlo íntegramente se resumía a que se sentía listo para elegir una pareja y tener descendencia. Así las cosas, doce mujeres debían ser reunidas, cuidadas y alimentadas para ser ofrecidas al rey; sin embargo, en los dos años que se había realizado el ritual completo, el león no había elegido a ningún conejo y como consecuencia, las mujeres no tenían otro fin más que la muerte y la Orden tenía la obligación de preparar a nuevas candidatas.</em>
</p><p>A Gilgamesh le daba igual el destino de esas mujeres, algunas habían sido compradas como esclavas, otras eran campesinas del pueblo que habían sido raptadas, pero al final daba lo mismo, era imposible que alguna resultara preñada, los guardias que custodiaban las puertas eran eunucos, menos Gilgamesh pero éste no sentía ni el más mínimo deseo de tocar a alguna. Además, en el pensar del rubio, que esas mujeres murieran era una forma de tenerles piedad, él sabía que el fracaso de los conejos al no embarazarse, no era más que un pretexto para realizar sacrificios y hacer más entretenida la noche de All Hallows Eve cada año.</p><p>Los dos amigos caminaron por los pasillos con rumbo al cuarto de los conejos e ingresaron con cuidado. Había seis celdas con dos camas de piedra en cada una, por tanto también había dos mujeres ocupando cada hueco con barrotes, todas parecían muy asustadas, temblaban y se acurrucaban en una esquina de su celda.</p><p>—Vaya, esta vez trajeron muchas pelirrojas —comentó Enkidu luego de mirar a la mayoría— ninguna pelinegra ya que a nuestro Señor no le gustaron las del año pasado —El peliverde recordó que los anteriores conejos habían sido en su mayoría castaños.</p><p>—Pfff yo sólo veo trabajo para mí, odio esto, lo único que habrá que hacer es engordarlas, todas están casi esqueléticas —respondió el rubio mirando a algunas mujeres con desdén.</p><p>—No te quejes Gil, como el hijo del legítimo Adorado del rey es obvio que te hayan puesto a cargo, esto es importante, no olvides que los conejos son vitales para el próximo Imbolc y si de nuevo ninguno es elegido, entonces serán el festín de la noche de Samhain —explicó el chico de ojos amarillentos.</p><p>—Hablando de eso, ¿por qué aún no terminan de limpiar la explanada? ¿qué tanto es lo que hacen para dejar ese desastre? —preguntó el rubio esperando que su amigo hubiera escuchado algún rumor de otros mensajeros o miembros que habían sido invitados a participar. Enkidu sonrió, hizo una seña con una mano emulando una botella y luego simuló beber de ella.</p><p>—Glup glup glup —imitó el ruido, a lo que su joven amigo sonrió.</p><p>—Sí, ya me lo suponía —dijo de buen humor por la mímica de Enkidu.</p><p>Gilgamesh caminó hasta el fondo del cuarto y entonces algo llamó su atención. En la última celda, había una mujer que no temblaba y al contrario de su compañera, estaba de pie pegada a los barrotes con los brazos cruzados y una expresión llena de orgullo y coraje aun con los ojos cerrados.</p><p>—Hey tú ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó acercándose a la celda, pero la mujer no se inmutó y continuó con su gesto orgulloso, irritando al rubio— ¡¿No me escuchaste?! —Esta vez gritó, a lo que la chica lejos de mostrarse intimidada, se limitó a abrir los ojos y mirar con frialdad al hombre que al otro lado de los barrotes, la observaba con molestia.</p><p>—Cálmate Gil, ninguna de estas mujeres habla nuestro idioma, según escuché, todas son extranjeras —intervino Enkidu consciente del temperamento del rubio y de lo volátil que podía llegar a ser.</p><p>El rubio observó la mirada desafiante de la chica y sintió verdadera curiosidad por ella, algo en sus ojos le atraía, quizá era el odio que emanaban, el fuego vivo y ardiente que centelleaba de ellos, incongruente a su precioso color verde esmeralda. El hombre decidió calmarse, se dio vuelta y le hizo una seña de retirada a Enkidu.</p><p>—Esa mujer es muy peculiar, no parece una esclava, a pesar de su delgadez, su piel y su cabello están muy bien cuidados —comentó Gilgamesh a su amigo mientras caminaban de nuevo por los pasillos.</p><p>—¿Lo notaste? —preguntó el peliverde quien al parecer tenía más información que ofrecer— Esa chica proviene de Britannia, escuché que es familiar de la reina Boudica, fue un intercambio por una parte de nuestras cosechas de este año, el pueblo británico pronto irá a guerra contra los sajones y por ahora reúnen provisiones y apoyo militar —relató el joven, a lo que el rubio alzó una ceja.</p><p>—Vaya mala suerte caer aquí para ser sacrificada —dijo sintiendo apenas una ligera espina de lastima por la chica de ojos decididos que le había parecido interesante.</p><p>—No te fijes tanto —dijo Enkidu queriendo cambiar el tema—, ya debió de haber llegado el nuevo cargamento de vino, ¿quieres ir a revisar la calidad, cumpleañero? —preguntó guiñándole un ojo.</p><p>—Lo que sea que me mantenga lejos de mis responsabilidades por un rato —respondió el rubio.</p><p>Un par de días después de conocer a los conejos, Gilgamesh había decidido ir a revisar cómo iba su alimentación, pero cuando llegó al cuarto de celdas se encontró con un cambio importante, así que de inmediato llamó al guardia de la puerta.</p><p>—¿Por qué han puesto a esta mujer en una celda sola? —preguntó señalando a la rubia quien ya no tenía compañía en su prisión.</p><p>—Tuvimos que hacerlo así su alteza, esa chica se ha mostrado agresiva, ha intentado escapar en varias ocasiones, incluso lesionó a uno de los guardias, tuvimos miedo de que dañara a su compañera, así que la aislamos —contestó el eunuco que había respondido a su llamado.</p><p>—Bien, puedes retirarte —concedió el rubio y luego miró un rato a la mujer sola.</p><p>—¿Así que quieres escapar? —preguntó, a lo que la chica le mostró de nueva cuenta su pesada mirada sin emitir contestación, pero esta vez, Gilgamesh se rió— ¡Ha! No seas ilusa, no deberías albergar sueños tan tontos, tu destino está decidido —dijo con gusto en sus palabras y sin más se retiró del lugar.</p><p>Un par de semanas después, el rubio bajó de nueva cuenta a ver a los conejos, encontrándose esta vez con algo que en definitiva era imposible ignorar.</p><p>—¡Guardia! —llamó en voz alta.</p><p>—Me ha llamado su alteza —dijo el hombre que había acudido de inmediato.</p><p>—¿Por qué esta mujer está desnuda? —preguntó molesto señalando al conejo rubio— ¿Qué paso aquí? —cuestionó, a lo que el eunuco se puso un poco nervioso, pero aun así se dispuso a explicar la situación.</p><p>—Su alteza, ella intentó ahorcarse con una tira de tela que rasgo de su vestido, tuvimos que quitarle todo con lo que pudiese hacerse daño, al parecer se cansó de intentar escapar y ahora está resuelta a terminar con su vida —relató y esperó por la respuesta del rubio.</p><p>—¡¿Y por qué nadie me informó sobre esto?! —preguntó furioso al encargado; el rubio era el responsable de la seguridad e integridad de los conejos hasta el día en que fueran sacrificados, lo que menos quería era tener que escuchar un sermón de Kotomine o que sus privilegios se redujeran como castigo.</p><p>—Lo lamento su alteza, pensamos que desnudándola ya estaba resuelta la situación, así que decidimos no molestarlo con esto —Se disculpó el hombre y Gilgamesh suspiró con cansancio.</p><p>—Estoy rodeado de chuchos que no tienen cerebro —Se quejó levantando la voz—, ¿las demás se comportan así, ha habido otros problemas? —preguntó.</p><p>—No, las otras mujeres son muy calmadas, ya se han adaptado —informó con la mirada clavada en el suelo.</p><p>Gilgamesh miró rápidamente a las otras chicas, todas estaban limpias y habían ganando peso, la única que se veía deplorable y sucia era la rubia de ojos verdes, así que se dirigió de nuevo al guardia.</p><p>—Dile a los sirvientes que preparen mi baño, que llevan ropa de mujer a mi habitación y también algo de comida —ordenó. El eunuco tardó unos momentos para memorizar el encargo, causando la molestia del rubio— Rápido —dijo clavándole una mirada intimidante, a lo que el guardia de cabellos azules se atemorizó.</p><p>—Sí su alteza —respondió reverenciándolo para después irse rápidamente a cumplir con el encargo.</p><p>Gilgamesh caminó hacia una de las paredes en las que colgaban algunos instrumentos. Como el supervisor de los conejos, no sólo debía vigilar que fueran bien alimentados y cuidados, sino que también debía disciplinar a los que tuvieran comportamientos rebeldes que pudieran contagiar a sus compañeros. Después de mirar los aparatos de la pared, meditó un poco y al final se decidió por tomar una cadena. Abrió la celda de la rubia y se introdujo con cuidado, de inmediato la mujer se puso de pie sin importarle su desnudez y adoptó una posición de ataque que divirtió al hombre.</p><p>—Cálmate no te voy a hacer daño —dijo acercándose un poco más, a lo que ella trató ágilmente de escabullirse por uno de los costados de Gilgamesh, pero éste fue rápido y la detuvo tomándole un brazo— ¡Quieta! —La mujer le soltó un golpe en el abdomen que hizo jadear al rubio —¡Tú!— exclamó molesto y finalmente sometió a la chica, derribándola en el suelo para atarle las manos, luego la puso de pie y jaló la cadena con fuerza— ¡Camina! —ordenó y ella, suponiendo lo que el rubio quería, obedeció de mala gana, bajó el rostro y se mantuvo en silencio.</p><p>Antes de salir del cuarto de celdas, el hombre se quitó la gabardina que llevaba puesta y cubrió a la chica. Caminaron con lentitud por los pasillos, el rubio la fue dirigiendo hasta su habitación y al llegar abrió la puerta pero la mujer permaneció de pie sin ingresar.</p><p>—Vamos, no me hagas perder el tiempo —dijo el hombre jalando la cadena y guiándola hasta su sala de baño personal, allí, la tina de hierro ya se encontraba llena hasta la mitad con agua caliente y a un lado habían baldes con agua fría, luego se volteó hacia ella y le quitó la gabardina.</p><p>—Voy a darte un baño porque en verdad lo necesitas —dijo jalando la cadena, a lo que ella comenzó a forcejear— ¡Quieta ya! —Gilgamesh la metió en la tina y la ayudó a bañarse, tomó un pañuelo y le talló los brazos, la espalda y dejó que ella se tallara lo demás mientras él le lavaba el cabello.</p><p>Una vez limpia, la cubrió con una manta para secarla y la guió hasta su cama en donde los sirvientes habían dejado una muda de ropa limpia. Con cuidado la ayudó a ponerse el vestido de lana color azul cielo de manga larga. El rubio la miró percatándose de que la prenda que le quedaba grande.</p><p>—Necesitas comer, estás demasiado delgada, así ni de chiste serás elegida para ser la madre del heredero —dijo de pronto para cortar el silencio entre ellos, la chica lo miró con cara de no entender lo que decía y el rubio recordó lo que le había dicho Enkidu sobre que los conejos de ese año eran extranjeros, así que pensó que sería divertido decirle toda la verdad a la mujer ya que ella no hablaba su idioma—, bueno en realidad, todo eso es una mentira ¿sabes? Todo aquí es falso, no existe Samhain, todo es un engaño para obtener oro fácil, mis ancestros lo fundaron y pronto estaré al mando, claro está con el favor de su majestad hahaha —El rubio rió por la burla e ironía en sus palabras ya que él no creía en el rey que todos adoraban—, lamentablemente serás servida como plato fuerte en octubre, así que necesito hacer que ganes peso —dijo un poco más calmado. La mujer no cambió su expresión de confusión y Gilgamesh sonrió, entonces la tomó de la mano y la guió a la pequeña mesa en la que había una bandeja con comida variada. Tomó un racimo de uvas y se lo mostró a la chica.</p><p>—Comida —dijo tomando una uva— ¿Ves? —se la mostró y luego la metió en su boca como demostración— Es deliciosa —comentó cuando terminó de masticar. La rubia observó el racimo con un poco de duda, estaba por tomarlo cuando el hombre volvió a hablar.</p><p>—He sentido curiosidad desde que te vi la primera vez ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó, a lo que no obtuvo respuesta. Entonces el hombre inhaló profundamente llenando sus pulmones de aire y su mente de paciencia.</p><p>—Gilgamesh —dijo presentándose.</p><p>—¿Gil...ga...mesh? —La chica habló despacio revelando una voz calmada y elegante que le gustó al joven.</p><p>—Gilgamesh —repitió el rubio poniendo una mano sobre su pecho para indicar que se refería a él mismo.</p><p>—Gilgamesh —consiguió decir la mujer e imitándolo, puso una mano sobre el pecho del rubio quien se tensó agradablemente bajó su toque y asintió.</p><p>La chica pareció comprender que se estaban presentando, así que se llevó la mano que antes estuviera sobre el rubio y la puso en su propio pecho.</p><p>—Arturia —dijo solemne.</p><p>—¿Arturia? —preguntó buscando confirmación y ella asintió— Bien, come Arturia —dijo el rubio dándole todo el racimo de uvas.</p><p>Los meses pasaron rápido, los conejos habían sido preparados adecuadamente y ahora estaban listos para el Imbolc. Pronto se celebraría la gran fiesta de la fertilidad, razón por la que se mandaron a hacer vestidos para cada una de las chicas, se mandó a cortar una tonelada de flores alpinas y además se encargaron cientos de velas blancas.</p><p>Arturia, la chica de Britannia había recibido muchas atenciones por parte de Gilgamesh, éste a menudo la llevaba a su habitación para comer juntos bajo el pretexto de que debía supervisar su alimentación, también le había enseñado un poco de su idioma, le leía y la hacía leer algunos poemas y cuentos famosos además de tener breves charlas. Los otros conejos eran bañados en un salón especial con ayuda de sirvientas, pero la rubia lo hacía siempre en el baño personal de Gilgamesh y éste había llegado a confiar en ella lo suficiente como para darle privacidad sin temor a que se ahogara a propósito.</p><p>Todo estaba en calma y los preparativos estaban casi listos.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 1° de febrero de 1835 - Imbolc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arturia se había dado un baño, se había puesto el vestido de tela blanca con brocados de color plata, de cuello barco, manga francesa y falda larga que le ocultaba los pies. La chica estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la ventana de la habitación del rubio mientras una sirvienta le peinaba el cabello y se lo trenzaba con un listón blanco.</p><p>Gilgamesh supervisaba personalmente su arreglo, últimamente no le gustaba que ella estuviera lejos de él y a menudo se sorprendía a sí mismo mirándola detalladamente; como ahora, que no podía dejar de admirar lo bien que se había repuesto su figura, lo bonito que le había crecido el cabello rubio pálido, lo suaves que parecían ser sus labios y lo brillantes que eran sus ojos verdes que aunque ya no lo veían con odio, había algo en ellos que le gustaba, era una sensación agradable, como lo que sentía cuando Enkidu lo miraba, pero tenía algo más, algo que lo llamaba y que semanas atrás había hecho que el rubio empezara a ser consciente de que Arturia en verdad le gustaba como mujer.</p><p>Cuando la sirvienta terminó, se retiró para ir al cuarto de celdas y ayudar a las demás chicas a arreglarse. Arturia permaneció sentada, luego volteó a ver a Gilgamesh y le sonrió. El rubio se acercó y le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y correspondió a su sonrisa.</p><p>—Eres muy hermosa —Le dijo y acarició su mejilla, ella permaneció en silencio—, alguien como tú, no debería tener ese horrible destino —Y dicho esto, el rubio no se resistió a sus ganas y unió sus labios a los de ella. La chica no se resistió y le correspondió casi de inmediato, pronto ambos se movieron a la cama, Gilgamesh deshizo el elaborado peinado de la rubia y subió la falda blanca del vestido acariciando sus tersas piernas. El hombre no lo dudó ni un segundo y en unos instantes ya la había desnudando por completo, ambos disfrutaron del acto placentero de unir sus cuerpos y, más tarde, cansados y relajados, se quedaron en la cama, abrazados y sonriéndose el uno al otro.</p><p>—Quiero —dijo de pronto Arturia.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el rubio alzando una ceja.</p><p>—A ti —contestó causando una leve risa en el joven.</p><p>—Aún te falla la construcción de oraciones, se dice te quiero —La corrigió.</p><p>—Te quiero —soltó la chica y la sonrisa del rubio se amplió, la miró un momento sintiéndose completamente feliz.</p><p>—Te amo —contestó y volvió a besarla, se sentía infinitamente bien teniéndola entre sus brazos, ella se había llevado su aburrimiento y la quería, deseaba tenerla de una forma en que todos supieran que ella era suya. De vez en cuando llegaban noticias de fuera sobre el matrimonio de soberanos poderosos, eso era lo que él quería, que Arturia fuera su esposa; de pronto, pensó que eso sería imposible ya que ella era uno de los conejos y de inmediato, recordó con pesar que esa noche sería la fiesta del Imbolc, pero la rubia ya no era pura y él no tenía ni la más mínima intención de alejarla de sus brazos.</p><p>—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó ella al notarlo distraído.</p><p>—En nada —Le sonrió—, duerme un poco —aconsejó, luego se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta la puerta para asegurarla, luego regresó con Arturia y se acurrucó con ella.</p><p>La noche cayó y en el cuarto de celdas, entre montones de flores y velas, once conejos bailaron, cantaron y bebieron vino por horas, esperando a que el rey Samhain se apareciera y eligiera a alguna.</p><p>A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Arturia despertó encontrándose aún en la cama y en los brazos de Gilgamesh quien dormía plácidamente, ella sonrió y le besó el rostro, luego salió de la cama con cuidado, se vistió y se retiró de la habitación.</p><p>Cuando el rubio despertó se alarmó al no ver a la mujer, se vistió con prisa y salió, le dolía la cabeza y no tenía idea de dónde buscarla, quizá ella intentaría escaparse, o quizá había regresado al cuarto de celdas, así que haciendo caso a su intuición fue a donde se había celebrado el Imbolc y allí la encontró, no había ningún guardia custodiando la puerta esa mañana, porque no se permitía que nadie interfiriera entre el rey Samhain y los conejos. Las mujeres vestidas de blanco estaban aún ebrias por el vino, así que no se fijaron en la rubia que las miraba con un poco de preocupación. Al poco llegaron las sirvientas a limpiar el lugar y a cuidar de los conejos, Gilgamesh indicó que se llevaría a la rubia problemática para que tuvieran menos ocupaciones y como esto ya se había hecho una costumbre, nadie se opuso a sus deseos.</p><p>En cuanto los rubios estuvieron de vuelta en la habitación de Gilgamesh, éste miró a Arturia con desconfianza.</p><p>—¿Por qué te fuiste? —Le preguntó.</p><p>—Me preocupaban otras, yo debía estar con otras —contestó.</p><p>—No, tú lugar es aquí conmigo —La regañó—, no vuelvas a hacer algo así sin preguntarme primero— dijo y luego la abrazó con firmeza.</p><p>—Perdón —susurró la rubia y Gilgamesh pensó que de hecho había sido muy conveniente que Arturia bajara y la vieran allí las sirvientas, así nadie sabría que ella no había participado en el Imbolc, ahora sólo tenía que idear una forma de escapar del castillo con ella, no permitiría que su esposa fuera sacrificada en octubre ni que Enkidu sufriera las consecuencias por sus acciones.</p><p>Las siguientes semanas, Gilgamesh se dedicó a estudiar detalladamente los movimientos del castillo: quién entraba, quién salía y cómo lo hacían, también le había pedido a Enkidu que le contara sobre los pueblos vecinos y el que más le había interesado al rubio fue Valaquia ya que no estaba tan cerca del castillo ni tan lejos para que se le dificultara llegar, así que fijó allí su objetivo de escape.</p><p>Después del Imbolc, a las mujeres seguían alimentándolas y cuidándolas, pues luego de un tiempo empezarían a hacérseles revisiones para verificar que alguna estuviera embarazada y como obviamente ninguna lo estaría, de igual manera seguirían dándoles atenciones hasta que llegara la noche de All Hallows Eve.</p><p>Cierta tarde Gilgamesh iba camino a ver a los conejos, el rubio decidió tomar una ruta diferente de la que acostumbraba y de pronto se encontró en un gran pasillo y al fondo en la pared había una pintura que llamó su atención, era un retrato del rey de la Orden, una figura con máscara de león e inquietantes ojos rojos, todos los libros de la Orden decían que el rojo era el color característico del Señor Samhain, el único que podía poseerlo en rasgos y era la marca de su realeza.</p><p>Aunque Gilgamesh se había convencido a sí mismo que la Orden y toda su doctrina era falsa había un miedo oculto que nunca aceptaría tener, por lo que ni siquiera Enkidu estaba al tanto; pero desde que tenía memoria, a veces, en sus sueños aparecía un león de ojos rojos grande y majestuoso, nunca le había rugido ni había intentado atacarlo, el animal simplemente lo veía fijamente y siempre que el rubio tenía ese sueño se sentía cansado como si no hubiera dormido nada y esa situación, a decir verdad a veces lo inquietaba.</p><p>El rubio seguía mirando el cuadro cuando su amigo que al parecer lo había estado buscado, lo encontró.</p><p>—¡Gilgamesh al fin ha sucedido! —exclamó enérgico y alegre el peliverde.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el rubio extrañado por su actitud, haciendo a un lado todos los pensamientos acerca de sus sueños.</p><p>—Al fin una de las esclavas ha resultado preñada, al fin nacerá el heredero de la Orden Roja —explicó el joven sin disimular su emoción.</p><p>Gilgamesh alzó una ceja, bajo su razonamiento era imposible que alguna de las chicas resultara embarazada porque Samhain no existía, pero entonces un presentimiento recorrió sus nervios y percatándose de la mirada de Enkidu, el rubio se obligó a calmarse, se aclaró la garganta y fingió felicidad.</p><p>—Bueno ya era hora ¿y quién ha sido la afortunada? —preguntó, pero en su cabeza, ya había una respuesta.</p><p>—La chica de Britannia, la rubia que daba tantos problemas y que cuidaste tan bien —respondió el chico. Gilgamesh se llevó una mano al rostro, la preocupación se adueñó de él y por un breve momento no tuvo idea de qué hacer. Enkidu miró el gesto de su amigo mitad sorprendido, mitad incrédulo, así que le puso una mano sobre un hombro para tranquilizarlo.</p><p>—No te preocupes Gil, yo también me sorprendí cuando lo supe, pero ya la han revisado tres veces, está embarazada, no hay duda, ahora es la esposa de nuestro Señor —explicó el peliverde y sus palabras llenas de buenas intenciones, no hicieron más que irritar al rubio.</p><p>—Retírate Enkidu —Le dijo causándole cierta confusión al peliverde quien intentó cuestionarlo por su repentino cambio de ánimo, pero Gilgamesh lo ignoró y retomó su caminó hacia el cuarto de celdas.</p><p>Cuando llegó, se percató de que Arturia no estaba ahí, una sirvienta le dijo que habían llevado a la futura madre del heredero a la habitación especial que ocuparía a partir de ese día. Gilgamesh no perdió tiempo y fue a su encuentro, en la puerta de la nueva habitación de la rubia había dos guardias, pero al verlo, lo reverenciaron y lo dejaron entrar sin problema.</p><p>—Que nadie entre además de mí —Les dijo antes de ingresar y los guardias asintieron.</p><p>Gilgamesh encontró la habitación muy familiar, sabía que no había estado allí antes, pero de alguna manera le parecía bastante conocido el bajorrelieve en las paredes, la ubicación de la ventana e inclusive algunos muebles.</p><p>Arturia estaba comiendo una ciruela cuando el rubio entró y de inmediato se acercó a recibirlo. El hombre parecía distraído, pero ella le tomó una mano y la puso sobre su vientre plano.</p><p>—Un bebé —Le dijo y de inmediato el rubio se recobró, estaba preocupado, pero también estaba feliz porque sabía que no había sido Samhaim, el león, o como quiera que llamasen al falso rey de la Orden Roja, quien había preñado a la chica de ojos verdes.</p><p>—Lo sé, tendremos un bebé —dijo y le sonrió, luego la estrechó en sus brazos con afecto—, te lo prometo Arturia, te sacaré de aquí, nuestro hijo no nacerá en este lugar de locos y farsantes, ya no quiero hacer esto, quiero irme contigo —susurró en su oído y la mujer lo rodeó con sus brazos.</p><p>Pasaron semanas en las que Gilgamesh no había avanzado mucho en su plan de escape, tenía el tiempo encima pues necesitaba irse con Arturia mientras su embarazo aún no le impidiera moverse con libertad. El rubio había trazado una ruta e incluso había pensado que Valaquia no era tan segura si Kotomine u otros miembros de la Orden iban en persecución de la que ahora era conocida como la esposa legítima del señor Samhain, así que pensó en Turquía como su destino final. Pero mientras más planeaba, más se daba cuenta de que necesitaba un cómplice y depositando toda su esperanza en su único amigo, acudió a Enkidu y le contó toda la situación.</p><p>—Entonces ¿el hijo que espera es tuyo? —preguntó el peliverde muy sorprendido por su relato y el rubio asintió.</p><p>—Tengo planeado irme de aquí y por supuesto voy a llevármela, voy a empezar de cero con ella y con mi hijo —Le explicó y el otro joven se tomó un momento para asimilar toda la información.</p><p>—Cuenta conmigo —dijo al fin resuelto y Gilgamesh se alegró internamente, pero también se preocupó por las consecuencias.</p><p>—Si nos atrapan tú también serás perjudicado —Le advirtió, pero Enkidu sonrió.</p><p>—Soy tu amigo, te ayudaré —prometió, a lo que el rubio no pudo más que abrazarlo.</p><p>—Gracias Enki.</p><p>El plan de escape tuvo modificaciones al unirse Enkidu, el joven colaboró muy activamente en cada movimiento: lo primero fue esperar a que el peliverde fuera asignado como mensajero a algún lugar lejano, así el chico podría desviarse a Valaquia y encontrar un sitio en donde Gilgamesh y Arturia pudieran refugiarse.</p><p>Enkidu fue más que eficiente y encontró un caserón abandonado, luego fue transportando oro, joyas y otros objetos de valor que su amigo le había confiado y fue escondiendo el tesoro en aquella casa. De esa manera, pronto los arreglos estuvieron listos, Arturia estaba en su tercer mes de embarazo, su vientre aún no evidenciaba ningún cambio pero sus síntomas, sobre todo las náuseas le habían aumentado. El rubio estaba un poco preocupado, no se sentía seguro de mover a la mujer, pero finalmente decidió que el plan seguiría en marcha, todo ocurriría por la noche. Enkidu había cambiado la sal de la cocina del castillo por un potente somnífero, así todo el que comiera algo condimentado caería preso del sueño. Gilgamesh, Arturia y el peliverde sólo comieron fruta y esperaron unas horas antes de recorrer los pasillos y asegurarse de que tenían vía libre para salir del castillo en donde una carreta con dos caballos que el mensajero había dejado preparada los esperaba para realizar su escape.</p><p>El plan resultó exitoso, los tres se alejaron un par de kilómetros antes de que el peliverde los dejara.</p><p>—Debo regresar y hacer tiempo antes de que noten su ausencia —explicó el joven—. Toma —El peliverde le extendió un pequeño mapa y un papel con instrucciones—, el caserón que encontré es una propiedad abandonada, investigué un poco, los dueños murieron y nadie lo reclamó nunca, no te preocupes, está lo suficientemente apartada del castillo y no llama la atención, estarán bien allí —dijo con prisa—, seguí tu plan y la mayoría de tu oro está en la habitación principal de la casa, además enterré otro poco en el patio trasero, hay suficiente como para que vivan cómodamente por años —explicó.</p><p>—Muy bien —dijo Gilgamesh entendiendo todo lo que su amigo había hecho.</p><p>—¿Qué tienes pensado? —preguntó el peliverde con un poco de preocupación.</p><p>—Nos quedaremos allí hasta que Arturia dé a luz, luego nos iremos en barco a Turquía —dijo y sonrió con un poco de amargura.</p><p>—Mucha suerte —El peliverde también sonrió y luego ambos se abrazaron.</p><p>—Muchas gracias por todo Enkidu, en verdad eres mi único amigo —Le dijo con calidez en su tono de voz cuando se separaron—, escucha, si Kirei te amenaza o intenta hacerte algo, abandona la Orden, ven a buscarnos y nos las arreglaremos —propuso de manera seria, a lo que el otro joven no relajó su sonrisa.</p><p>—Gil, toda mi fe está puesta en el Señor Samhain, lo que me pase a mí, será su voluntad —dijo con convicción y el rubio suspiró.</p><p>—Cree en lo que tú quieras Enkidu, pero trata de mantenerte a salvo, espero volverte a ver algún día —dijo de manera suave— quiero que conozcas a mi hijo —confesó y el peliverde se alegró.</p><p>—Yo también lo anhelo —respondió y finalmente separaron sus caminos.</p><p>Gilgamesh y Arturia llegaron a salvo a la casa de Valaquia acondicionada por Enkidu. Era perfecta para los meses que pasarían mientras esperaban la llegada de su hijo. El mensajero peliverde había contratado a una sirvienta que vivía cerca de allí para hacer las compras y para que ayudara a la pareja con las tareas domésticas, así como cuidar de la rubia embarazada.</p><p>Gilgamesh era cauteloso, salía por el día a caminar y observar el mundo que le había sido prohibido por años, se vestía de colores oscuros para no llamar la atención y usaba un sombrero para ocultarse, no tenía idea de qué había ocurrido en el castillo de la Orden al saberse la noticia de su escape junto con Arturia, pero sin duda le preocupaba que los estuvieran buscando y que diesen con la casa o peor, que Enkidu fuera torturado por Kotomine para obtener información acerca de su paradero.</p><p>Todas esas preocupaciones a veces no dejaban dormir al rubio, pero miraba a la rubia que llevaba a su hijo en su interior y se tranquilizaba, Arturia le daba felicidad, fortaleza y paz. Ambos rubios llevaban una vida alegre mientras el vientre de la mujer crecía cada vez más, los meses iban pasando y al no haber noticias de la Orden, Gilgamesh se sintió cada vez más confiado, pronto se irían a Turquía y serían completamente libres.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 31 de octubre de 1835 - Doble cumpleaños, Samhain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La rubia había empezado con dolores en la tarde que progresaron a contracciones por la noche, el bebé estaba por nacer y Gilgamesh estaba más que nervioso mientras la sirvienta a su servicio hacía todos los preparativos.</p><p>Tras varias horas de sufrimiento para Arturia, el hijo de los rubios nació apenas unos minutos pasada la media noche, había resultado ser un varón de piel clara y pequeños cabellos dorados como los de sus padres. Arturia mecía al niño en sus brazos mientras Gilgamesh le pagaba un extra a la muchacha.</p><p>—Muchas gracias su alteza ha sido un honor —dijo la chica castaña mientras reverenciaba y en su rostro se instalaba una gran sonrisa.</p><p>El rubio se sintió desconcertado, en todo el tiempo que aquella muchacha había trabajado para ellos nunca se había dirigido a él como "alteza" tampoco le había hecho reverencia. Inevitablemente el comportamiento de la castaña le recordó a la Orden y entonces una sensación de frío e incertidumbre lo llenó de golpe.</p><p>El nuevo padre estaba por pedirle una explicación a la chica cuando el ruido de alguien tocando la puerta de la casa llamó su atención.</p><p>—No abras —dijo el rubio a la sirvienta y luego se acercó a la ventana para intentar ver quién los visitaba tan tarde, esperando que fuera algún curioso preocupado que había escuchado los gritos de Arturia al parir.</p><p>El rubio se quedó hecho piedra cuando al asomarse por la cortina, vio que no muy lejos, un montón de encapuchados en rojo con máscaras de toro y brillantes ojos amarillos iban acercándose a la casa mientras recitaban algún cántico extraño que él recordaba muy vagamente.</p><p>Gilgamesh se giró con rapidez para indicarle a la sirvienta que fuera a atrancar la entrada principal con lo que tuviera a la mano, pero la chica ya no estaba en la habitación, entonces el hombre se movió, cerró la puerta de la habitación y movió un mueble para asegurarla.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Arturia con cierta preocupación en su rostro al ver las acciones del rubio.</p><p>Gilgamesh no sabía que decir, no podían huir, la rubia acababa de dar a luz, ella y el bebé eran demasiado frágiles para intentar escapar y los miembros de la orden que venían por ellos eran demasiados. De pronto alguien tocó a la puerta de la habitación y el rubio puso sus manos en el mueble para hacer fuerza y que nadie pudiera entrar. El recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres inevitablemente apareció en su mente: como su madre lo abrazaba y él se aferraba a sus brazos. Espontáneamente un nuevo recuerdo se hizo paso entre sus pensamientos.</p><p>
  <em>Antes de que la horda enfurecida de pobladores lograra derribar la puerta de la habitación en donde estaba escondido el Adorado de Samhain y su familia, Ninsun —la madre de Gilgamesh— miró al niño en sus brazos quien no pudo apartar la vista de los ojos rojos de la mujer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No tengas miedo, no morirás aquí, no podemos morir, tu padre mortal que no aceptó mi sangre lo hará, pero tú y yo estamos destinados a perdurar aunque no sea en el mismo sitio —dijo la mujer con voz clara— no llores hijo, vivirás cientos de años al igual que yo, tus hijos también lo harán y también a quien decidas darle tu sangre, nunca se lo digas a nadie, este es el secreto de Samhain —susurró la mujer y el recuerdo terminó dejándole un extraño ardor en el pecho y en los brazos al joven.</em>
</p><p>—Gilgamesh —El rubio reconoció la voz de su amigo detrás de la puerta y entonces, ignorando el dolor que sentía en su piel, movió el mueble y abrió, pero en vez de encontrarse con el peliverde, cinco enmascarados: un ratón, un búho, un cuervo y un halcón estaban de pie sin ingresar a la habitación.</p><p>—¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡¿Qué quieren?! —preguntó el rubio con enojo en sus palabras.</p><p>El cuervo se quitó la máscara revelando a Kirei Kotomine quien reverenció al joven.</p><p>—Hemos venido desde Moldavia para conocer al heredero de la Orden, su alteza —explicó con una extraña voz servicial.</p><p>—¿Cómo nos encontraron? —cuestionó mirando fijamente al pelinegro— ¿Qué le hiciste a Enkidu? —indagó con rabia en sus ojos, pensando lo peor.</p><p>—Gil —El halcón se quitó la máscara revelando al joven peliverde de ojos amarillentos.</p><p>—¡¿Enkidu?! —preguntó con asombro— ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué está toda esa gente aquí? —Gilgamesh necesitaba respuestas, se sentía feliz por ver a su amigo con vida, pero por otra parte sentía una cierta punzada venenosa en sus sentimientos— Me traicionaste —susurró de pronto ya sin esperar explicaciones y su mirada se llenó de decepción.</p><p>—Jamás lo haría —contestó el otro joven rápidamente—, todos los de la Orden hemos venido a conocer al heredero —dijo igualando las palabras de Kotomine y entonces, dolido, frustrado y desesperado porque todos se fueran, Gilgamesh estalló.</p><p>—¡Éste es mi hijo, no el de un demonio, o un dios, o lo que sea Samhain, todo eso son mentiras, inventos de mis tatarabuelos, una estafa! —exclamó y respiró un poco antes de continuar— ¡Son tonterías inventadas por mi padre y todos mis ancestros! ¡Todos esos cuentos y las reglas, son estupideces! —gritó y su ruido provocó que el recién nacido que antes dormía en los brazos de su madre se despertara y comenzara a llorar.</p><p>Nadie dijo palabra, Arturia meció al niño hasta que logró calmarlo y entonces llamó al rubio.</p><p>—Gil —dijo con voz suave y el aludido volteó a verla.</p><p>Era extraño que con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Arturia conservara la calma en todo momento, el rubio al ver que ni Kotomine ni Enkidu ni los otros enmascarados parecían tener intención de ingresar a la habitación sin su consentimiento, caminó hacia su mujer quien lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>—Tiene tus ojos —dijo la rubia enseñándole al niño.</p><p>Gilgamesh observó a su hijo quien acababa de abrir los ojos por primera vez, eran brillantes y rojos tal como los rubíes más valiosos y, cálidos como el fuego mismo. El rubio sintió un ardor en su pecho y en sus brazos que lo hizo doblarse.</p><p>—¿Gil? —Arturia se preocupó al ver al rubio jalándose la ropa como si ésta lo asfixiara.</p><p>Enkidu entró en la habitación para auxiliarlo, mientras los otros miembros de la Orden se mantuvieron en la puerta.</p><p>—Gil ¡¿Qué tienes?! —preguntó el peliverde visiblemente preocupado.</p><p>—Déjame, no me toques —dijo el rubio alejándolo con un manotazo—, lárgate de aquí, llévate a todos, no te acerques a mí o a mi familia —Sus palabras estaba llenas de ira— ¡Déjennos en paz! —terminó gritando. El ardor y el calor que sentía se volvieron insoportables y el hombre se rasgó la camisa revelando como en su cuerpo había marcas rojas en forma de líneas que resplandecían.</p><p>—Las marcas sagradas de Samhain —dijo el peliverde con asombro ante lo que veían sus ojos— Oh su alteza, al fin ha alcanzado la mayoría de edad, este es el All Hallows Eve más memorable de la historia —habló con emoción pura y sincera en sus palabras.</p><p>—¡¿Qué rayos me hicieron?! —preguntó el rubio al ver las marcas en su cuerpo sin entender que le estaba pasando. Enkidu lo miró con confusión y trató de poner una mano sobre su hombro, pero Gilgamesh se alejó de él.</p><p>—Pero mi Señor, sólo seguimos tus ordenes —dijo con voz gentil—, incluso cuando nos pediste seguirte la corriente cuando fingieras odiar a la Orden y olvidar los rituales, ¿no lo recuerdas? —preguntó y el rubio lo miró incrédulo—. Tú eres el rey león y la esperanza de la Orden Roja —dijo Enkidu con orgullo—, tú mismo elegiste al conejo que preñaste en el Imbolc, elegiste a Arturia como esposa y madre de tu hijo —comentó y miró con respeto a la mujer con el niño en brazos en la cama—, nos comunicaste tu deseo de salir del castillo y armamos todo esto para tu diversión personal, díganos su alteza ¿hemos cumplido con sus expectativas? —preguntó delatando cierta ansiedad por su respuesta.</p><p>Gilgamesh se sentía enfermo, tenía ganas de devolver todo lo que tenía en el estomago, el ardor de las marcas en su pecho disminuyó considerablemente, pero el enredó en su cabeza era tortuoso. No comprendía las palabras dichas por Enkidu, no recordaba nada de lo que él había dicho y en todo caso no podía ser verdad, él no podía ser Samhain.</p><p>El rubio sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, pronto le vendría una migraña; se llevó las manos al lugar de donde provenía el dolor y entonces, una mano fina se posó en su hombro y volteó encontrándose con Arturia, quien se había levantado de la cama para acercarse a él sin soltar a su pequeño hijo.</p><p>—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el hombre, a lo que ella no contestó y buscó sus labios.</p><p>El dolor de cabeza que antes lo aquejara se calmó y el rubio se concentró en el beso de su esposa, cuando se separaron se sentía increíblemente relajado, condujo a la mujer de vuelta a la cama y le sonrió al pequeño niño, luego dirigió su mirada al peliverde que seguía de pie cerca de la cama.</p><p>—Enkidu, mi halcón y mano derecha, ordena a lo fieles que estén listos para presentar sus ofrendas, todos brindaremos a la salud del heredero —dijo con voz elegante.</p><p>—Como usted desee mi Señor —dijo el joven y reverenció a los reyes y al príncipe— ¡Ah! Pero antes, por favor su alteza, quiero que mi obsequio sea el primero en ser recibido por usted —dijo sacando una pequeña caja de su túnica que el rubio recibió y abrió hallando una extraña lámina de vidrio que acercó a su rostro—. Un alemán acaba de inventar esa maravilla que refleja lo que se posa delante de él, se llama espejo —explicó Enkidu.</p><p>En frente de Gilgamesh, unos peculiares ojos rojos brillantes, cándidos y felinos lo miraban fijamente.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>